Back Home
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: Enjolras is always away doing what he does best, fighting for what he believes in, but wishing he was home. Eponine was always left at home wishing he was there, but understanding of why he was gone. Yeah I suck at summaries, just please read it if you want. Modern AU.


**So I have to apologize in advance for a few things:**

**1. I will be updating my stories, but I'm switching over laptops and it suddenly came to me that I have a lot of crap to sort through on the old one.  
****2. It's currently 4:42 AM and I haven't slept so we'll see if this ends up being yet another crack fic that I end up deleting.  
****3. It's a song fic, (song inspired is more like it I would say) why do I do so many? I don't know, I think it's because I'm too lazy to come up with my own storylines sometimes.  
****4. The song is "Ass Back Home" by Secrets originally by Gym Class Heroes featuring Neon Hitch  
****5. Sorry if they're a bit (or more than a bit) OOC. (But I guess any story where Enjolras loves anything but Patria is OOC for him.)**

* * *

_I don't know where you're going or when you're coming home…_

* * *

As Eponine watched Enjolras leave, not knowing where he was going or when he was going to come home, she knew that he was doing this for the overall good of everyone. He was always doing what he thought was best for everyone, not caring about his own life at times. Currently, he was working for the military, and they would be sending him where they needed him most. There were many times when he couldn't tell her where he was going, and this was one of those times. These were the times she hated the most. She didn't need anyone and would be fine by herself without him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss him.

As he got on the plane to God knows where, he began to think back on his life and how he ended up where he was. He was always the little boy that wanted what was best for everyone. He wanted everyone to have the same rights, and had even started a few mini rebellions against many policies his school had when he was a kid. He always thought that his fight for justice would be his only love, that's why when _she _showed up in his life, he tried to push her away, and he didn't know what else to do. The life he lived, and always wanted to live never came with an instruction manual.  
But, Eponine being Eponine didn't let him. She forced her way, unknowingly, past his walls, and he did the same. They were both doing their best, not knowing what to do for neither had ever been in a situation like that before, and sometimes they didn't know if it would work, him being away so often and her always wondering what would happen if one day he didn't come back, but they were doing the best they could. Sure they fought, but what couple didn't? Their lives were as close to normal as either would ever want.

One day, a rare occasion, they allowed him to call home.  
"Hello?" she said.  
Her voice ringing in his ears, and he had almost forgotten how it never failed to make him smile. "Hey Eponine," he said as he smiled.  
"Enjolras?" she asked surprised.  
"Yeah, it's me," he said as he chuckled.  
He could hear her smile grow as she said, "I've missed you so much! How have you been? Can you tell me where you are? What's it like there?" she asked.  
"Hey slow down," he said as he cut her off, knowing she'd be full of questions for him. "I've missed you too, I've been fine, can't tell you where I am, and it's as good as it can get," he said, not knowing how much time they would have left to talk.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just, happy to hear your voice," she said.  
"I know I'm happy to hear yours too, what day is it?" he asked.  
"Just a regular Saturday," she said.  
"I forget what day it is here, having to do everything I have to do. Time just seems so weird while I'm here," he said.  
"That's what you said last time," she said.  
"I know, it's kind of like my life's on repeat right now, but don't worry, I'll be home soon," he said.  
"Don't worry, I know you're doing this for Patria," she said as she smiled.  
"For Patria and everyone else in the world," he said as he smiled.

That was early November, it was now December and she was at Marius and Cosette's Christmas party.  
"Have you heard anything from him?" Cosette asked.  
"No, but he's doing what he loves, so it'll be okay," she said as she gave her friend a soft smile.  
Cosette smiled back and said, "I don't know how you do it, I mean I would go crazy if that was Marius."  
"I don't know either," she said.  
Before Cosette could respond, Marius was there; holding Cosette by her waist and Eponine's heart suddenly welcomed the old feeling of jealousy. Not that she was still in love with Marius, but more she missed having someone there to hold her. She knew that if anyone heard these thoughts aloud they would think that she wasn't the same girl she used to be, but she always just wanted to know that she was loved, and she missed having Enjolras around, not only for that reason, but because sometimes she would get lost in her thoughts of how it felt to be alone and she'd get used to it again. So when he came home, sometimes she was cold all over again. He didn't know what he'd done wrong or what he was doing wrong, but he knew he just had to be there for her while he was there.

She always had a hope that he would just surprise her one day and come home without warning, so she always left a key to their house under the mat knowing that he would never take it with him, saying something along the lines of "What's the point when I'm so far away, I won't be coming home every day or every week?" So she left the key for him as a silent reminder to both of them that they just wanted him there.

When he was alone at night he thought of how amazing she was to not break things off when he was away and always seemed to put his beloved Patria before her, he just hoped she knew that he has never taken that for granted. He knew that not all girls would have stayed with him being away so often, for so long, and hardly ever being able to tell where he was going. But she was different, she understood why he did what he did and he couldn't ask for anything more, because he never even knew that he would ever want to spend his life with anyone, ever. Even when he was hurt and injured, she stood by him, she yelled at him, but she didn't leave like most girls would have.  
He knew that people talked to her about how she could just leave him, how she was too good for him. He knew that they called her crazy for stating with someone like him, and he even thought she was. But she was still there, waiting for him to come home. She really was the most amazing person he'd ever met. He knew that she understood their situation so he loved coming home knowing that she wouldn't leave him for someone who was always around, for someone who could hold her when she needed to be held, or to calm her down when she was boiling mad. He knew that, that job belonged to him and to him only, and he knew that deep down inside, everyone else knew too.

She hated not knowing where he was going, or when he was coming home. It sucked, but she didn't care, just as long as he came home. She had some news she wanted to tell him, but didn't think it would be right to tell him unless it was in person. She really just wanted him to come home.

No one could make Enjolras want to become domestic, except her. He wanted her to go on as usual while he was gone and doing what he had to do. He knew that they would be alright in the end. He knew that she trusted him, and he trusted her, which was hard considering it would be very easy for either one of them to be unfaithful. But, they had to trust each other, and they did, and that was all that mattered.

She knew that he was only doing this as a way to make sure everyone got equality, and she didn't care that he was always away, as long as he was coming home to her. It seemed strange for her to think like that, she never needed anyone before and yet when the man who was no longer said to be made of marble entered her life, she felt as if she did need someone all along, and it was him. She didn't care to ask him why he left when he did, he wouldn't have told her anyway, the main reason was because she knew that _she _was going to be the one he missed the most while he was gone.

It was now February and he was finally going home. He'd been gone for six months, he would have come home sooner, but there was always so much more to do. He was excited to come home after being away for so long. He knew that a fantasy of hers was for him to not tell her when he was coming back, but just to surprise her, so this time he was going to do so. His flight had come in late at night and was only slightly worried that she would beat him to a pulp thinking he was an intruder. But that didn't bother him, not really. The only thing that bothered him was what if she'd forgotten him? He knew that she was an independent spirit and that's part of the reason why he was so surprised that she had chosen anyone to fall in love with, and then for it to be him of all people after pining over Marius for years. He just hoped she hadn't realized that she was too good for him while he was gone, something he wished for every time.

She was lying down in bed as her hands fell on her stomach, something she had found herself doing over the past half year. All of the Amis knew, but she wondered how Enjolras would react when he found out. She was unable to sleep due to lack of comfort and began to make her way to the fridge. She saw the picture of her and Enjolras that she had put on the refrigerator with a magnet. She began to smile and pray that he would come home someday soon.  
Suddenly, as she was gulping down yet another spoonful of Nutella, she heard sounds coming from outside. She dropped the spoon and looked around for something to defend herself with; the intruder would _not _win this fight. She picked up a frying pan and walked over to the front door where the noises were coming from. She stood on one side of the door, frying pan up ready to strike, when the door opened.  
She flung the frying pan onto the person's head, "You are not going to rob _me_!" she said as she began to beat the man with a frying pan.  
"Eponine! Stop! It's me!" a familiar voice said.  
"Enjolras?" she asked surprised as she began to lower her "weapon".  
"Yes it's me! If that's how you'll treat me when I get home I might have just stayed over there a while longer," he said jokingly as he rubbed the top of his head where she somehow managed to hit him over and over again considering he was taller than her.  
"I missed you so much," she said as she dropped the frying pan and ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
"I missed you too," he said as he began to notice there was something in the way of them fully embracing.  
He looked down to see a belly that was notably bigger than when he left.  
"What's this?" he asked as he inspected it.  
"I thought it would be better to tell you in person," she said as she looked at him, trying to read his face.  
"Tell me what?" he asked as he placed his hand on her stomach, dumbfounded.  
"I found out while you were gone," she said.  
He looked up so he could look into her eyes, "What are you saying?" he asked, not being able to process things as quickly as usual.  
"I'm pregnant, and it's yours," she said as she looked at his face, searching for any kind of clue that would give away how he was feeling.  
He placed both hands on her swollen belly now as he got down facing it. "How long?" he asked.  
"Almost seven months," she said.  
He looked at her with a wide smile on his face. He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed.  
He quickly put her back down and said, "I'm so sorry, are you okay? Is the baby fine? Do you know what you're having? Do you have any names picked out? Have you started on the room? Do you need to sit down?" he asked as panic began to set into his eyes and tone of voice.  
"Enjolras, stop worrying, everything's fine," she said.  
"Okay," he said as he began to calm down and they went to sit on the couch.  
"Would you like to know the gender?" she asked him after a moment.  
"Yes," he said as he just looked at the bump that he hadn't even known he missed.  
"It's a girl, and I was thinking of naming her, Patria," she said.  
"After my other love," he said as he smiled at her.  
"Yes, after your other love," she said as she smiled back down at him.  
"It's perfect," he said, "When were you planning on telling me?"  
"As soon as you got home," she said.  
"I should have come home sooner."

* * *

…_I don't know where you're going, just get your ass back home._


End file.
